Secret Santa
by Smileys
Summary: Blaine hears Kurt tell Mr Schuester he loves him. How does Blaine let him know he loves him back? Fluff piece.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I got the general idea for this one from Dirty Santa ( s/6569650/1/) but the stories aren't the same. Read Dirty Santa too because it's really good.

Phew, that was fun. I just finished singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with Kurt. He has such a fantastic voice and our voices blend together so well it's amazing. It's also a lot of fun to sing with him. I mean because I love to sing and the way our voices sound together and because I love to do anything with Kurt. I'm his friend and mentor but I'd like to be more, a lot more. Kurt has had a hard time for a long time though and I don't think he'll be wanting a boyfriend any time soon. I imagine just not being bullied is enough for him right now, especially after being attacked by a Neanderthal and forcibly kissed. It would have hurt Kurt less if the other boy had hit him, he's been traumatized by something that should have been loving and sweet. I can wait for him to be ready, I believe he is totally worth it. I wish Kurt and I were singing at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular together instead of having to sing with some girl I'm not the least bit interested in. Somehow I don't think the audience would appreciate it. Their loss, Kurt and I could blow them away with our singing. I was heading out of the lounge and some old guy was walking in. Do we have a new teacher at Dalton? He wasn't OLD old but he certainly wasn't a new student. I paused outside the door to tuck in my shirt. When Kurt and I flopped down on the couch at the end of the song my shirt back got pulled out. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, really! But I could hear Kurt call the man by name, Mr. Schuester? Who was Mr. Schuester? Then I heard the older man ask Kurt 'Someone special?' and Kurt said 'No, just a friend but on the up side I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress.'

After that I couldn't hear a thing due to the thundering of my heart. Kurt is in love? Wait, had the man meant me? Kurt is in love with me?! Why didn't he say something?! Do something?! I don't remember making my way to my dorm room, it was all a blur. My head was spinning. They boy I was secretly in love with was secretly in love with me! I felt like I was floating. I wanted to dance and sing and shout with joy. We were in love – together! I immediately thought of asking him out on a date. Oof, that's a scary thought. I hadn't asked anyone out ever, except that one time with my friend for the Sadie Hawkins dance. And he was really just a friend who was also gay, not a lot of pressure there. And my first date had turned out so lovely with that trip to the emergency room and all. It had made me afraid to date ever again. I had to have courage and do something about this little tidbit of information I just got. I loved Kurt and I hoped to be his boyfriend for a very long time. He's not had a pleasant time with romance and dating, and that's putting it mildly! I wanted to do this, this letting him know I love him too and do it up right. Kurt seemed to love romance so I had to make it very romantic. A special Christmas gift? A love letter? Strategically placed mistletoe? I had to do this just right. Actually at the moment I had to get to Warblers practice!

We were practicing Christmas Carols as we would be making several nursing home visits in the next few weeks before Christmas. It was on my way back to my room after practice that I noticed the poster. Dalton was having a Secret Santa this year. Any student who wanted to sign up was welcome. You'd get the name of someone to be a Secret Santa to the week before Christmas. There was a $10 limit on spending. And you'd be getting gifts from your own Secret Santa. You could reveal who you were on the last day, or not, it was up to the gift giver. It could be perfect, if I could iron out a few details! I took one of the sign up slips and filled it out noting that the person we were to give it to was one of the senior Warblers, Logan. That was perfect! Someone I knew and he could help me rig the whole thing. I doubled back to the practice room to find Logan was still there. I waited around until I could get him alone and explain what I needed and he readily agreed.

The next day's task proved to be much harder. "Morning, Kurt!" I greeted my friend cheerily.

He groaned and asked "What's so good about it?"

"Who said anything about good? I just said 'morning' and you have to admit it is morning." I teased him.

He looked like he hadn't slept well. "Oh yeah, it's morning all right. Dark and early, butt-crack-of-dawn morning."

I went through the breakfast buffet and grabbed a second cup of coffee for Kurt. He looked like he needed it. I went back to the table where most of the Warblers usually sat and took a seat next to him, setting down the extra coffee by his place. I noticed his first cup was already empty.

"Oh, you are a God send!" he exclaimed and tried to chug the coffee only to have to slow down and sip because it was piping hot.

We both had our first class in the science building so after breakfast we walked over together. Once we got in the building I glanced around looking for a Secret Santa poster and spied one near the entrance to Kurt's class. I kept just chatting with Kurt as we walked to his class and then just 'happened' to notice the poster. "Hey, Kurt, this looks like fun!" I said pointing at the poster.

Kurt looked over the poster and didn't look too enthused about it. "Maybe" he said with a shrug.

"Oh come on, Scrooge, get into the Christmas spirit!" I said brightly and took two of the sign up slips and tucked one in Kurt's chemistry textbook. I didn't want to tip my hand but everything I was planning now hinged on Kurt filling out that little white square of paper and giving it to Logan. PLEASE, Kurt, PLEASE sign up for Secret Santa! I begged silently to whatever powers might be out there willing to help. I chucked my new sign up slip in the trash as I'd already signed up.

Life went on as usual for several days except that every time I saw Logan I would look expectantly at him to answer the unasked question. And every time he gave a small shake of his head back and forth my heart fell. It was only a few more days before Secret Santas were going to be chosen. I started coming up with a Plan B. A special gift to tell Kurt that I want to be his boyfriend. I could come up with a number of really great gifts that he would love but coming up with one he'd love AND that would convey to him that I want to be more than friends was tough. Maybe I could wrap up the Secret Santa gift ideas I planned on using into one gift for him to take home instead of opening one each day the week before Christmas? I didn't like that idea as much, he'd know they were from me right away instead of wondering who was giving him these strange gifts. I wanted to watch him open them, or some of them any way, and see the puzzled look on his face. I wanted to be a fly on the wall for the opening of the last gift. I wanted to watch his face to see how he felt about everything but not have him know I was watching. I didn't want to actually be there in case he isn't as receptive as I hope he will be. What if I do this and lay my heart on the line and he rejects me and I've ruined our friendship? No, I couldn't think that way. He said to Mr. Schuester that that somebody – and I could only assume he meant me as I was the only other student I think the man had seen – was a friend and gay and he was in love with him. It HAD to be me! There was one other gay student that I knew of at Dalton but he was 2 years ahead of Kurt, and I don't think Kurt even knew who he was.

Finally, the day before Secret Santa names were handed out Kurt and I went to Warblers practice and as we entered the room I looked around for Logan. He saw me and Kurt come into the room and immediately he stood up and started milling about the room. I kept watching him out of the corner of my eye while I was chatting with Jeff next to me. Slowly, Logan made his way around the room until he was standing behind Kurt's chair. He quietly looked straight at me and smiled while giving me a quick thumbs up. Yes! Plan A is a go! No surprise the next day when there was an envelope taped to my dorm door with Kurt's name inside.

I was so busy getting my gifts ready I completely forgot that since Kurt signed up, he had his own gifts to give. He was staring off into space one afternoon instead of reading his history book when he asked me "Blaine, who did you get for Secret Santa?

I'd already figured he would ask so I had an answer ready. "Wes" I said.

"I've never done a Secret Santa before. How am I supposed to come up with 5 gifts for $10?" he asked.

"You've never done a Secret Santa before, really? It can be a lot of fun. Sometimes it can be tough coming up with gifts, especially if you don't know the person very well. Or if you get someone that isn't really trying and gets you lame gifts. You can only spend $10 cash so you have to be creative with the gifts. And it doesn't have to be one for each day of the week, you can give the person one $10 gift on the last day but if you do that you should give a homemade card on the first day so they know you haven't forgotten you're in the Secret Santa exchange. You can make gifts. I did Secret Santa with a church group I once belonged to and the person that got me made me the nicest scarf and hat from yarn she already had – $0 for a nice gift. Stuff most everyone likes is always safe – like chocolate!" I was hoping to get him a little excited about the festivities next week.

"What are you getting Wes? I need ideas!" he begged.

"Who do you have?" I asked.

"Ryan Johnson" he answered. "I hardly know who he is!"

I thought for a minute. "He's a back to nature kind of guy. I bet he'd love one of those tree gifts."

Kurt looked confused. "What's a tree gift?"

"I've seen them given as wedding favors before. You can get a tiny tree, not much more than a seedling really, in a plastic tube about this long." I said holding my hands about 8 inches apart.

"Are they under $10?" he asked.

I laughed at him. "If they give them away as wedding favors I bet you can get one for just 2 or 3 bucks! Around Dalton a money clip is also a good gift, most of us have plenty of money and we are always losing our money clips. See if you can find out from Ryan's roommate what his favorite chocolate is." There you go, three super ideas!"

MONDAY

It was finally the last week of school before Christmas. Monday morning I was up early and so nervous! I had to walk through the dorm hallway 3 times before I could manage to walk by Kurt's door when no one else was around and quickly drop his first gift outside his door and then nearly run down to breakfast lest Kurt open the door and see me.

When Kurt sat across from me with his breakfast he had his gift with him and he hadn't opened it yet. I was going to get to see his reaction. I hoped someone at the table with us, Jeff, Roger or David, knew what this gift was and could provide a little explanation. I was afraid it would look suspicious if I supplied the information. Kurt drank half his coffee before even looking at his breakfast, his companions or his neatly wrapped present. He took a bite of toast and turned to the present. He was a careful gift opener, the kind that didn't tear the paper. He lifted the little cloth drawstring bag from the box and opened it, peering inside only to see a jumble of stuff unable to be identified in the dark bag. He reached in and pulled out a bit of string. His brow furrowed. He pulled out a yellow marker, then a rubber band looking more and more confused and a fair bit disappointed.

"What you got there, Kurt?" I asked a bit loudly to get the other boys at the table to pay attention to Kurt.

He dumped the contents of the bag onto the table: a small votive candle, a penny, a puzzle piece, a pink eraser, a small bit of rope, a little plastic star, a yellow foam ball with a smiley face on it and a few marbles that went in every direction when they hit the table. "I think it's supposed to be my Secret Santa gift." he said. He looked sad. Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean to make you sad. Someone please chime in here!

Roger pointed to the bag and said "Read the piece of paper." Oh thank you Roger! May you get an A on your next exam!

Kurt looked in the bag and turned it inside out. "No paper in here."

"Oh, you have a Stupid Santa!" he said with a laugh. "There is supposed to be a piece of paper explaining each thing. I don't know what they all are for but I saw one of these once and the penny is so you are never broke and the marbles are extras for the days when you lose your marbles. It's like a friendly survival kit for daily life. I bet the smiley ball is so you will always have a smile, that kind of thing." he explained.

Kurt looked at the objects for another moment, trying to figure out what each one meant. "That's cute." he said and smiled. On the surface I was keeping up my front but inside I was heaving a big sigh of relief that the first gift went off without a hitch.

TUESDAY

Tuesday I had Logan give Kurt his gift after Warbler's practice. He asked Logan who his Secret Santa was and was promptly told it was Logan's sworn duty not to reveal any Secret Santa under pain of death! He'd said it so seriously it made us all laugh. Kurt opened the gift and shared some of the bag of Kisses with Almonds. "Ooooh my favorite!" he said. "I guess my Secret Santa does know who I am."

I decided he needed a little more information even if he took it the wrong way. "Mmmmmm sweet boy kisses are my favorite too." I said popping one in my mouth.

"What did you say?!" Kurt gasped.

"Boy Kisses, Kurt. You know, Kisses" I said pointing to the name on the bag.

"So what makes them 'boy' Kisses?" he asked warily.

I snorted trying not to laugh. "Kurt – they have nuts! Get it?"

"Oh my God, Blaine! That is awful!" he said with a laugh. "Oh, wait a minute." he said suddenly serious, "Do you think these are because I'm gay? That's mean!"

"I told you already, chocolate is a staple for Secret Santa. I'm sure it's just a coincidence that I call them Boy Kisses, I doubt many people have heard them called that. Just enjoy already!" I said as I grabbed another chocolate from the bag.


	2. Chapter 2

WEDNESDAY

I'm not too sure about this Secret Santa thing just yet. The survival kit was cute enough but not very useful. I looked up about them on line and I think I have most of them figured out. They are the kind of encouragements you should get from a friend, not a Secret Santa. But, maybe my Santa is one of my new friends here at Dalton. I was a little worried the Kisses were given to me because I'm gay and it was someone's way of getting around the zero-tolerance on bullying rule to give me a slap in the face. In which case my Secret Santa is no friend of mine. Did I hope the person revealed himself on Friday or not? I wasn't sure. On my way to breakfast I left Ryan's gift by his dorm room. I decided I would wait until Friday to give him the seedling sugar maple tree in person. I'm picking it up at the florist on Thursday evening and will only have it overnight. Even my brown thumb couldn't kill a tree that fast, I hoped. I didn't want it to get stepped on by leaving it outside his door or left anywhere too long and not be found by him and eventually die. I picked a sugar maple because of the beautiful colors they get in the fall. I hope he likes it.

When I got to breakfast today's gift was sitting on the Warbler's table. Ok, so it was just like the other tables but usually only Warbler's sat at it at meal times. Two decks of cards and 6 dice with rules to card and dice games included. I had to admit, I liked this gift. Very useful, not personal, and complete in a way the first gift wasn't. About 10 minutes later Blaine came over with his breakfast to sit down. Dreamy as always, that was Blaine. 'Knock it off, Kurt!' the voice in my head told me. 'He doesn't like you that way! You'll lose a friend if you let him know you like him that way.'

"Hey, who's dice?" he asked as he picked up all six and rolled them, picking out the die that showed a one and rolling the rest again. Then he picked out the three dice that had sixes on them and rolled the remaining two dice. He got a five and a three. "Hey, 750, I'm on the board!" he said happily.

"What board?" I asked him.

"You have to get at least 750 points the first time you get to score in Farkle." he explained like everyone knew that.

I consulted the computer print outs and found the rules for Farkle. Yup, 750 points to start scoring. "You know these games?" I asked.

He reached for the papers, "Lemme see" he said with a mouthful of pancakes. He shuffled through the games and their rules before handing them back to me. "Yeah, I've played some of them before. You planning on playing games instead of going to chemistry this morning?"

Like skipping class would be tolerated at Dalton – NOT! "It's my Secret Santa gift today."

"Pretty good gift. I got a Snickers bar today. Not a great gift but a tasty way to start the day." he grinned.

I groaned, "Blaine, tell me you did not have a Snickers before you came down here to have pancakes dripping in syrup for breakfast! Way too much sugar for your system!" I scolded him.

He's so adorable. He just shrugged and said "It's Christmas."

I gave him the evil eye look "So help me Blaine, I am forcing you to go for a long walk for lunch to burn off all that sugar!"

THURSDAY

It's been a really busy day today. Lots of exams before Christmas break. I understand the reasoning in a test before our long break but all the teachers do it so it's like finals. Grueling test schedule and all the holiday preparation and festivities – it's too much! I was packing up what I needed of my stuff to take home for our two week break that evening. It's not far to my house but the dorms will be locked up all Christmas break so if I was going to need it I had to take it with me tomorrow. Then there was a quick knock on my door. When I opened the door not only was no one outside the door but I didn't see anyone in the hallway either. My Secret Santa must have a room very close by to duck back into. Darn, I was hoping Blaine was my Secret Santa but his room was on another floor. Another bit of evidence that he wasn't my Secret Santa like I had hoped. Darn. So, any way, what did I get today? It was a bigger box. Inside was a large plastic bowl and inside the bowl was a certificate for a movie rental, two Butterfinger candy bars, two bottles of pop and three packages of microwave popcorn. Oh, like a theme gift basket in a popcorn bowl, how nice. Maybe over Christmas break I could invite Rachel and Mercedes over for a movie night. We could have a lot of fun and they could catch me up on everything going on at McKinley. I'd have to call them after I got home, I needed to pack. I had three more tests tomorrow and one of them was the latest class of the day. By the time I got done with the test and could leave for home the school would be nearly deserted and I wanted to be ready to leave right away. Blaine only had one class after lunch and then he got to leave, the lucky dog! No, I reminded myself, he wasn't a lucky anything this Christmas. I would be going home to my dad who loved me unconditionally and my new stepmom who also loved me and was the sweetest person. Plus I had a step brother in the house who I got along with very well. It would be a noisy, busy, loving, happy Christmas vacation at my house. Blaine told me last week his parents would be off on holiday in Greece over Christmas and he was going to spend Christmas with an elderly aunt and uncle. I said he would be welcome at my house but he didn't want to intrude on our family's holiday. I said 'The more the merrier!' but he wouldn't budge. I would love to have Blaine spend Christmas with us. Or I'd even skip Christmas with my family to go with him, just so we could be together more. I love him. I can't admit it to him because he doesn't see me that way but it doesn't mean I won't do what I can to be with him more. How is he supposed to fall in love with me if I'm not around him enough?

FRIDAY better known as Thank God It's Friday!

I stepped outside my room headed to the showers and crunched my little gift in front of the door. Oh crap! I hope it wasn't breakable! I quickly removed the already torn wrapping paper and opened the little smashed box. It was a keychain with a key on it. The keychain was a golden medallion with a Chinese character on one side and a weird string of numbers on the reverse. The numbers looked like they were engraved on when it was bought and not stamped on when it was made, it had to be a message of some kind. It was a door key, I think. Too big to be for a locker or drawer and not the right type to be a car key. But what door and why? Very intriguing but I had to get in the shower and get ready or I'd miss breakfast and have to take my calculus test hungry. I don't concentrate well when I'm hungry. I did slip the key in my pocket for later consideration.

I love math, the calculus test was easy. But next was a history test. I hate history and I'm bad at it. I studied through lunch and right up until I had to get to class.

Great, the test gave me a headache. Now I have another test and a drive home with a headache. Friggin' history, who needs it!? I went to the little convenience shop on campus to get some Tylenol and when I reached in my pocket to get my money my fingers encountered the mysterious key. I got, and took, the Tylenol and fingered the keychain. I don't know Chinese! Was the symbol part of the message? It had to be. I had enough time to try and track down Mr. Hsu, the Chinese professor. I thought I had enough time to track him down but the secretary for the language teachers said he'd already left for vacation. Drat! I tried to figure out the character by comparing it to lists of characters on line but there is no rhyme or reason or alphabetizing the characters. I couldn't find it and had to be getting to my last test. I turned the keychain over on my way to the exam and rubbed my finger over the strange engraving. 40°04'04"80°49'02" What was it? What did it mean? Was it the answer to what the key unlocked? Darn, I should've plugged that into the computer and see what it came up with but I had been focusing on the Chinese character.

I finished my last exam with great relief and instead of hurrying to my room to get my suitcase I made a bee line for the library to see if I could figure out the numbers. When I got there I passed by a boy I didn't know but I noticed he had a Chinese textbook. Bingo!

"Uh, excuse me." I said softly. The blond older boy looked up from his book. "I was wondering if you could tell me what this says?" I asked as I showed him the keychain.

"Ug, I hate Chinese but at least that one is easy. It's the character for love." he said.

A million thoughts and feelings were all clamoring for attention and I stood there like an idiot not moving a muscle. Finally I regained enough sense to mutter "Thanks" to the boy and move on to the computer center in the library. Please don't let it be a mistake and please, please don't let it be an insult from a bully. With everything I had in me I willed the love keychain to be from Blaine. Please world, just let me have this one and I'll never ask for anything again! I typed in the numbers without the degree signs because I didn't know how to type those in and took a deep breath and held it while I hit Enter. I think my heart stopped for just a moment when the search engine popped up on the screen with Blaine, Ohio. Could it really be? It was Wikipedia that had come up and I checked the site and rechecked the back of the keychain. The numbers were the global coordinates for Blaine, Ohio! It was from Blaine! But he was already gone for Christmas vacation, he left over three hours ago, what was the key for? What door did Blaine give me a key for? I could only think of one. I practically flew to the dorms and up to Blaine's room. I tried the key and the door opened.

Thad's side of the room was cleaner than usual but probably only because he took all his dirty clothes home for washing. Blaine's side was neat as a pin, as usual. There on his blue and green plaid comforter was a small flat package elegantly wrapped in silver paper with a big looping gold bow. As much as I wanted to rip it open to reveal it's contents I carefully removed the bow for safe keeping before ripping the paper off. It was a handmade book of some kind. I turned it over to read the cover. Kurt's Koupons was emblazoned across the cover. In small neat handwriting at the bottom it read: Nontransferable. For Kurt Hummel only! I opened the book to the first coupon. It was for one free hug. The next was for a shoulder massage for 10 minutes. The next was for a night out at the movies. Nice, all of it nice but not exactly screaming love at me. I kept turning pages, there were a couple dozen coupons at least and they got better as I went along: coffee at The Lima Bean, picnic for two, a flirty duet, a sunset walk, breakfast served to me in bed, a big kiss – YES! The kind of thing I wanted to see! – an evening of dancing, a moonlight walk holding hands, an evening of snuggling, a romantic dinner, 10 minutes of kissing... I think my heart started beating about twice as fast at that one but my next thought was that 10 minutes wasn't nearly enough! Apparently Blaine had thought the same thing as the next 5 pages were also for 10 minutes of kissing each. It was a good thing I was alone in Blaine's room because I had probably the biggest dopiest grin on my face ever. The next coupon made my knees go weak and I almost slumped to the floor. A coupon for one free "I love you." He loved me! He really loved me! He's sure enough to write it down and give it to me! How was I going to survive two whole weeks before I could see him again? Before I could redeem any of my coupons? I couldn't exactly kiss him via phone or Skype, it was going to be a long Christmas break. I thought the 'I love you' coupon was the last one, I mean, what could be better? But there was another coupon, or least another page with a note from Blaine.

Merry Christmas Kurt!

I'm waiting at The Lima Bean. It seems I'm suddenly available for Christmas and just hanging out here waiting for someone to come along and pick me up. Maybe that cute new busboy will take me home for Christmas? Maybe someone else will hit on me and pick me up? Perhaps someone I already love?

All my love, Blaine.

A Candle-To remind you to shine brightly  
A Penny - So you will never have to say, "I'm broke"  
A Few Marbles - For when you lose yours  
A Rubber Band - To remind you to be flexible  
A String - To tie things together when everything falls apart  
A Marker - To color your day bright and cheerful

A Happy face – For when you need a smile

An Eraser - To remind you that you can start every day with a clean slate

A Piece of Rope - When you reach the end of yours, this will keep you going a bit longer

A Puzzle Piece – To remind you that without you my world isn't complete  
A Star- Because you are one

And a whole sack full of sweet, sweet Boy Kisses! Yes, it was partly because you are gay and, no, it wasn't meant to be mean at all.

I had gotten most of them right, or at least close. I thought the puzzle piece was to remind me I could figure things out eventually. His world isn't complete without me? For the longest time I thought only my dad would miss me if I suddenly disappeared, now I was loved by another and I loved him back. Best Christmas ever! I picked up the bow I intended to have for a keepsake and made my way to my room and out to my car. I was going to a bar to pick up a boy and had every intention of keeping him for several days and nights! It was a coffee bar and he'd be staying in the guest room but it was more than enough to make my Christmas! I sped off in the direction of The Lima Bean.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to The Lima Bean I called my dad and told him Blaine didn't have anywhere to go for Christmas and could he come home with me? "Where are his parents?" he asked.

"Dad, they've gone to Greece for a winter vacation." I told him.

"And went without him?" he asked, shocked.

"Really dad, they aren't much as parents go. They pay Blaine's way but not much more than that. They are pretty cold people to everyone as far as I can tell and they don't accept Blaine because he's gay." I explained. I couldn't imagine how much that hurt Blaine, I was even more appreciative of my dad when I thought of poor Blaine and his so-called family.

"Of course he can come! The more the merrier! I'll have Carole spruce up the guest room right away. When will you boys be home? Anything special we need to do for Blaine? Any food restrictions or anything like that?" he asked.

Leave it to my dad to remember to ask something like that. "No, nothing special that I can think of. I guess we'll be there in about an hour. See ya then!" I ended the call as I drove into the Lima Bean parking lot.

I saw Blaine's SUV in the back of the parking lot so I knew he was still here. I parked and got out of my car heading towards the door when I heard Blaine's car door open. He had been waiting in his car for me to show up? I turned towards his car and picked up my pace a bit. There he was, dreamy as ever, standing next to his car with his hands in his pockets looking nervous. I guess he wasn't sure of my reaction to his gift, but I was here, wasn't I? Now I understood why he was waiting in his car and I appreciated the privacy it gave us. I covered the last few feet and threw my arms around him. I felt his arms come up around me and hold me tight. It felt so very wonderful. After a moment we both let go and I stepped back and took the big bow out of my pocket and placed it on his head. He looked so confused it was just cute. "Well, looky here," I said as I wiggled my eyebrows trying to look like I was picking him up in a bar, "someone left a Christmas gift behind. Maybe I'll just have to take it home for Christmas and keep it for myself." I said smugly.

He still looked unsure of himself, so very un-Blaine like! "Are you sure it's ok?"

I took the bow off his head and then cupped his cheek with my hand and said seriously "Best Christmas gift ever. I love you too."

I could see the tension melt away from his features as a grin spread across his face. He leaned in and oh so very gently brushed his lips against mine. Forget about Brittany and Karofsky, this was my first kiss and it was sweet and loving and wonderful and everything a first kiss should be. And my second and my third and... for about 10 minutes we just stood in the cold parking lot kissing. Lips lightly brushing against lips, nibbling and nipping, hands roaming through hair. Well, his hands roaming through my hair any way. I'd have to convince Blaine to go without the gel so I could run my fingers through his hair. But for now I settled for running my hands up and down his back which brought his chest closer to mine. I was new to kissing someone I loved and thoroughly enjoying all the sensations. I thought I was in heaven, nothing could be better. Suddenly I felt Blaine's tongue run across my bottom lip. Oh wow, I couldn't help the gasp of pleasure that escaped my lips. That gasp parted my lips and now Blaine's tongue was exploring my mouth. I was wrong before, it could get better, this was better. Now I had to be somewhere beyond heaven. Out on the street a car horn honked and startled us, breaking us apart. We were both breathing pretty fast. I leaned my forehead against Blaine's just enjoying the nearness of him. We held each other like that for a few minutes waiting for our breathing to return to normal.

Finally Blaine spoke, "You sure you've never done this before? You are a really good kisser."

I felt the heat explode in my blushing cheeks. "Brittany" I said.

"Excuse me?"

I tried to explain, "When my dad got along so well with Finn I felt like I was being muscled out so I tried my hand at being straight."

Blaine looked shocked "You did what?!"

"For about 3 days I dressed like a farm hand and I had a date with a girl from Glee club. I arranged for my dad to walk in on us making out." Blaine's eyes bugged out when I said that. "It was awful. I felt grungy and sloppy in the clothes. And kissing a girl was, well, rather gross. It was boring at best. I closed my eyes and imagined I was kissing, uh.." I couldn't tell Blaine I had imagined Finn! ".. a boy but her lip gloss tasted like root beer. No guy's lips would taste like that and it ruined the image in my mind. My dad came in and was cool with it but then just left us alone. What was I supposed to do with Brittany now? I didn't want to be a bad date and take her home since my mission was accomplished so I let her teach me how to kiss."

"Remind me to send this Brittany a case of lip gloss. What did your dad think when you stopped being straight? I think my dad would prefer I pretend to be straight and live that lie forever than be who I really am." he admitted.

I was so lucky. "Later, when I was hurt he was doing something with Finn again he bailed on Finn to talk to me. He told me to be who I am and that he loved me."

Blaine looked sad, "You are one lucky guy."

I grinned, "I know, I got you for Christmas!"

"You did, but I got you too so we're both lucky there. But seriously Kurt, your dad is amazing. I wish my dad was like that." he admitted.

"So, come and meet my amazing dad! Let's go." I said. I leaned in to gently kiss him one more time before we had to drive our cars to my house. I didn't know how long it would be before we were alone again and could kiss. "Oh, I guess I owe you this." I said as I reached into my pocket and brought out one of the two coupons I stashed in there. I gave him the coupon for 10 minutes of kissing. He laughed and took the paper from me while trying to see what the other coupon was for. I hesitated but then I gave him that coupon too. He took it and read it.

Then he looked right into my eyes, I swear I could see into his soul when he said, "I love you." I think I floated all the way home.

The house was all lit up for Christmas. Dad had impressed his new wife by stringing up hundreds of Christmas lights on the house and trees and even the bushes. It looked very festive. Once Blaine and I got in the house we were bombarded by people! Everyone wanted to hug me and ask how school was and they all wanted to meet the mysterious last minute Christmas guest. The house smelled great. Carole was fixing a nice welcome home from school dinner for me. I think the last time someone else cooked a meal in this house for me was my aunt when she stayed with us for a few months after my mom died. She helped up get back on our feet. It felt nice to have someone else cooking for me for a change.

After a round of hugs I introduced Blaine to everyone. He was very polite and engaging with my family and they loved him. Good, I planned to be bringing him home with me for a very long time, maybe even a lifetime. We all talked and caught up on each other's lives over a very delicious lasagna dinner. I even learned some things about Blaine that I didn't know. Like his dad was a banker, his mom was a lawyer, he had an older brother but didn't seem to want to talk about him, Dalton wasn't the first private school he went to but the other one didn't have the zero tolerance on bullying and he had problems at that school too, and he could play the guitar a bit. After dessert, Carole shoo-ed us all out of the kitchen saying she'd clean up by herself tonight. But reminded us it was only for tonight! She wanted 'her boys' as she called us to go watch tv.

Dad took his usual spot in the big recliner and Fin took the chair facing the tv. That left the couch for me and Blaine. Where should I sit? Take one end and hope Blaine sits near me but not too close? I hadn't told my dad that Blaine was my new boyfriend, just that he was also gay. Sit in the middle so when Carole came to join us I'd still be next to Blaine? The middle seemed the safest bet and I sat. Blaine took one end and I noticed he was also looking uncomfortable. We were a new couple not even used to each other so how do we act in front of others, and my family at that!? There was a good movie on tv and eventually we got into the show and relaxed. The next movie was a musical and Blaine and I kept leaning into each other to quietly critique the voices and choreography and soon we were sitting very close. No one in the room seemed to care so I took it a step further and took Blaine's hand in mine and we watched the movie holding hands. This did get noticed. Finn was oblivious as he was busy texting. Carole saw our hands and just smiled and watched the show. I was nervous about my dad. He was really great about the concept of me being gay but seeing me actually with a boyfriend and doing something about being gay was different. I kept watch out of the corner of my eye waiting for him to notice. When he did his eyes got big and his whole body tensed up, then his expression was unreadable. Good poker face, dad, what are you thinking? Was my boyfriend about to be booted out into the cold? Slowly his tense posture relaxed and he got into the movie again. After the movie he and Carole headed up to bed.

"Don't stay up too late, guys." my dad said. And then to my embarrassment he turned to me and Blaine and added, "And no hanky-panky or middle of the night wanderings or I'll have to get out my power saw to make sure it doesn't happen again. You guys are too young for that kind of stuff."

I'm sure my face was scarlet. "DAAAAAAD!"

"Sorry, Kurt, but I would've said it if Finn had brought home his girlfriend to stay for Christmas so it's only fair to warn you two just the same way." he said. Sometimes being treated equal sucked equally too! At this exchange Finn had looked up just in time to see us let go of each other's hands. He looked uncomfortable and decided to finish his texting in his bedroom.

Once they were gone I looked at Blaine. "Sorry about my dad." I apologized.

Blaine scooted over next to me. "Don't be sorry. I think he did awesome. Yes, it bothered him because he doesn't really understand but he treated us like any teenage couple. First, I'd never be allowed to bring you into the house as my boyfriend – sorry but it's true – and even if I did and you tried to hold my hand in front of my dad? My dad has a power saw too and he'd use it. Your family is great, I love 'em. And... they were nice enough to give us some privacy..." he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I turned my body and tilted my head just in time for those gorgeous lips to join with mine in a sultry dance together. Hands were roaming across chests and shoulders. Too soon I started to feel uncomfortable myself. I was enjoying myself, don't get me wrong about that, but it was getting too intense for me. Just then Blaine pulled back and stroked my cheek, "I think we'd better get to bed." he said. I froze and my eyes got wide, had he said what I think he just said?! He had seen my reaction. "No, no, Kurt, no, that isn't what I meant! You're not ready, I'm not ready, it's too soon! I just meant that maybe we should say good night and go to our respective rooms and get some sleep." he said as he leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, ok. Sorry I freaked. But, like you said, I'm not ready for anything like that." I tried to laugh it off. The thought of doing what I thought he was asking of me scared me to death. How would I ever be ready? Would I ever be ready? I felt like such a baby.

Blaine shrugged it off too. "Hey, no hurry. I'm not ready either. We can just enjoy the stuff we are ready for." We both got up off the couch. "Good night, boyfriend." he said. "Love you." and kissed me one more time before turning towards the guest bedroom.

I stood there like a love struck teenager for a moment. No, not like a love struck teenager, I was a love struck teenager! Then I quietly called out "Love you too." after his retreating form.

The next few days were a jumble of activity. Shopping for last minute gifts and groceries. Carole and I made up menus for the next week including the actual Christmas Eve and Christmas day dinners incorporating traditions from both sides of the family. So we had my traditional cornbread stuffing AND Finns favorite dressing, more leftovers for all of us. Carole was glad to turn the kitchen over to me for some meals as she'd been the only cook in her family for a very long time too. She raved over my chicken stix, so simple and melt in your mouth tasty. We wrapped presents and watched Christmas programs and even played a few games of Farkle. The Hummels and Hudsons were becoming one family and Blaine fit in there just right. I went to sleep on Christmas Eve thinking that Santa had already come, I had gotten the best gifts already and so had my dad. We were a big happy family, I had a boyfriend and dad had a wife. It wasn't visions of sugar plums dancing in my head but my dreams did include dancing with someone and kissing him too.

I was slowly coming awake. It was Christmas and I had a boyfriend. I felt so warm and happy I just couldn't help the grin that slowly spread across my sleepy face. Then I became aware that my left arm was stuck to the bed, trapped. I opened my eyes to the most amazing sight I had ever seen in my life. Blaine, my Blaine – and I savored that thought for a moment – was sleeping in my bed next to me and using my arm for a pillow. And he had that big gold loopy bow tied to his head like a headband! I bit my lip to keep from laughing and waking him. I'd never seen him asleep before. I could look all I wanted without feeling self-conscious like when he was awake. His face was relaxed in sleep. His long lashes spread out across his cheeks looking even longer than usual. I missed seeing his gorgeous eyes though. His lips were looking so very tempting. They are perfectly formed and oh so soft and very talented as I now knew. I couldn't help it, I had to lean over and kiss him awake. When my lips touched his he jumped just slightly as he awoke but it only took a second for him to remember where he was and realize what was happening and kiss me back. Gentle, romantic caressing of lips, what a great way to start the day.

"G'morning" he mumbled in his sleepy voice. Very sexy.

I tweaked the bow adorning the side of his head. "Care to explain?" I asked.

He grinned, "Obviously, I'm a Christmas gift and since Santa left me in your bed I must be your Christmas gift."

"Oh, I don't think I've been good enough in my whole life to deserve that sort of gift, there must be some strings attached. Something I have to do to earn the gift, don't you think?" I asked.

Blaine frowned, "Nope, this boyfriend is all yours." Boyfriend, Blaine said he was my boyfriend again. My heart swelled and my eyes teared up. I don't think I'll ever take that for granted. I have a boyfriend.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. Thisclose. "Our first Christmas together" I said with a sigh, "but I'm pretty sure there are some strings attached. Like... " I grabbed the bow off his head and wound it around my own. "... I have to be your boyfriend in return? Kiss you back? Take you out on dates? Love you back? Spend my life being happy with you?" I asked.

"Ok, you got me, there are strings attached. Priceless, wonderful strings of love. The tie that binds us together. I love you, Kurt." he said, his eyes shining.

"Love you too, Blaine. I always will." We snuggled and kissed for a few minutes before Blaine had to sneak back down to the guest room. We didn't want my dad to have to get out his power saw, it would ruin Christmas and a few other precious things! And we had our whole lives ahead of us to share morning snuggles and kisses and holidays and every thing and every day, forever. When I got up later I carefully tucked the bow away in a drawer. I planned to tie it around our first little bundle of joy someday.

Chicken Stix

cut boneless breast of chicken in strips – experiment on size to see what you like best

coat in flour

coat in beaten eggs

coat in a mixture of half bread crumbs and half sesame seeds – I like to mash mine flat in the mixture for crispier stix, others like them thicker and juicier

fry in vegetable oil until golden brown and lightly salt

Simple and scrumptious!


End file.
